Love in the Elevator
by Lexiconiful
Summary: The unseen bits in the last, wonderful scene of New Girl between Nick and Jess. Pure, happy fluff.


They glanced at each other, then away as the elevator closed, her with a wide grin and him with nervous half-smile.

Nick is in love with me. The natural song of that statement bounced around her mind, crowding out any prepared line or speech.

Jess is here. She's here. And, oh shit, he ran a quick hand down his face, I just told her I love her.

The elevator passed the third floor and they glanced at each other again.

"Oh, what the hell," he muttered, reaching for her just as she turned to him. He laid his hands on her shoulders and pulled her towards him. "Don't leave," he said simply.

"Okay." She smiled at him through her tears and wrapped her arms around his neck. "I love you, Nick."

His 'okay' back made her laugh, then her mouth was too busy for laughter as Nick pulled her close and kissed her. She kissed him back, holding him close as her heart exploded with a heady mix of relief and happiness.

The elevator doors opened on the first floor, then closed again, unnoticed. They stumbled back until Jess' back hit the wall and they still just held on, their frenzied kisses slowing down to a sweet press of lips.

Nick raised a hand to her cheek and wiped away a tear, then pressed his forehead against hers and closed his eyes. "Your room was empty."

His tone and his hands shook at that statement and had her soothingly pet his hair and beard in apology. "I couldn't be there without you." She kissed him again and could feel, rather than see, his brows scrunch in confusion. She pulled back with a sniff until she could look him in the eyes. "You were with Reagan and I went to Portland when I couldn't take that. And...," her eyes fell away and said in a rush, "and I came back when I heard you'd broken up. I had what I was going to say all planned out."

He hugged her close so that her head rested on his shoulder. "Did you use your notecards?" He asked as he nuzzled her hair, then smiled at her nod.

"But then at your reading I heard what you said about Pepperwood and Night and I thought you were talking about us." She wrapped her arms around his waist. "I thought you didn't want me."

"Hey, look at me." He waited until those impossibly large, blue eyes met his. "I do want you," he told her as he kissed her nose. "I need you," he whispered and kissed her cheek, tasting the tears which had once again begun to fall. "And I love you, Jessica Day."

Her sob was lost against his mouth as Nick kissed her and took her once again to that place beyond time and reason.

"Just my freakin' luck."

They jolted and looked at the now-open elevator doors. They were back in the 4th floor and the same surly delivery guy.

"There are building ordinances against this sort of thing ya know." He shook his head and wheeled on his empty dolly. He have them one glance before he fixed his eyes stolidly on the floor numbers. "Good luck with the sweat factory there, lady."

Jess tried not to laugh as Nick pointed an angry finger at the poor man and ranted, "You got a problem with love, buddy? Huh? Real love is so hard to find you'd think you'd be a little glad to see it!" He pointed at her. "You'd be lucky to find the love of your life like this. You're just jealous". He looked down at a gape-mouthed Jess and gave a turtle-faced nod and a shrug. "He's just jealous. Ignore the love-blind idiot."

"Whatever." The beleaguered man rolled his eyes as the doors opened to the lounge. "Enjoy yer kissy face, ya morons."

Jess stared at Nick as he yelled back a Chicago rejoinder. "Am...am I the love of your life?"

Nick turned back to her, his face softening as he took in her much-missed features. "Jess..."

"First off," Winston said from the door with a clap of his hands. "I'm happy for you guys. Second," he pointed a thumb over his shoulder. "Does this mean your staying? 'Cause if you are I'll tell Ally to stop circling the block and you two can help unload after we park". He thought about it for a second. "Or we could park on the sidewalk. We could flash our badges and..., no. Never mind." He shook his head and focused on the pair again. "Well? Stay or go?"

Nick and Jess looked at each other and grinned. They looked back at an already grinning Winston and said together, "Staying".

Thanks for reading! Feel free to send me story prompts and please leave a review! I love those things:-)


End file.
